Much attention has been paid to cell transplantation therapy using pluripotent stem cells, and methods for inducing each tissue cell have been reported (Non-Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3). However, all the cells induced are not just a desired type of cell and usually contain other types of cell at the same time. To use such a cell population as cells used for transplantation, it is necessary to increase the purity of a desired type of cell by sorting, etc.
Recently, a method has been conducted in which a desired type of cell is sorted by using one or more cell surface markers. Unfortunately, a specific surface marker has not been identified with respect to every tissue cell type.